


Anything We Want

by just_peachy



Series: Spidey!AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Old Dude Sexytimes, Older Promptis, Relationship Problems, Spidey!AU, Superhero Retirement, canon compliant for both sources, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: The end of the Spider-Man's Golden age.AKA 10 things Prompto loves about his life.Day #1 Promptisweek prompt: Realization





	Anything We Want

AKA Ten Things Prompto Loves About His Life

I.

Prompto was always the first one at the school in the morning. When he first took the job, the high school needed a couch for the cross-country team, and Prompto being _too_ eager to please, jumped on it immediately. The principal that hired him was grateful and was lovely. So of course, she left to get promoted at the district. The second principal that Prompto worked under was an asshole that was a kiss ass. Thankfully, he left and Prompto was grateful that a new district would experience how wonderful that asshole was. The current principal was Prompto’s favorite and sometimes, the guy would bring him coffee. That was nice because Prompto, as the high school biology and photography teacher, had veins that bled coffee. would suit his early bird antics. It was nice to do the run with the cross-country team in the morning and have his coaching done. The meets usually were once a week so they weren’t as big of a commitment. For the kids on the team, Prompto was usually understanding of why it would be such a hassle to be at the school at 5:45 in the morning. However, most of them were always there.

They even got a chance to go to the state finals! Prompto was so happy when three of his kids last year got medals. Those students were now seniors and he hoped that this year they would do even better. For now, the dawn was emerging and Prompto felt absolutely at peace on the track. The students were beginning to trickle in and Prompto greeted all of them.

“Good morning everyone!” Prompto spread his legs and began to do some squat stretches.

“Coach,” one of the newer freshman, Welden was still yawning. “Why do we have to do this so early? All the other teams train after school.”

“Because,” Prompto beamed. “When you take my job in 20 years, _you_ can have practices after school.”

“Coach,” Carlota, one of Prompto’s best runners began to yawn as well. “My Mom said that she can give us a cooler for the race next week.”

“Sounds good,” Prompto shook his head and stretched his arms a bit more. “Okay guys. The usual 3 because it is Friday and I want to be nice. If you guys do well, we won’t do the stairs.”

The 15 or so kids began to groan but Prompto did not care. He heard echoes of “Coach!” and “No!”

“Listen,” Prompto clapped his hands. “You guys will be fine. It’s Friday and since no one asked, it is also my birthday. So I am being nice. You guys still need to run the 3.”

Next Prompto started to run around the stadium as he heard multiple kids telling him happy birthday. A few of the students told him that they’d bring him a present later in 4th period. Prompto just nodded and told them to keep up the pace. A few of the students fell behind. Particularly one that just joined last week. Prompto knew it was because she liked another girl on the team. She was winded and came to Prompto crying about it right when he was about to leave. So Prompto looked back to make sure she was okay and she was the last one in the pack. He slowed down and began to run side by side with her.

“Hey Hannah,” Prompto huffed. “You are doing well!”

She looked miserable but smiled anyways. “Thanks Coach.”

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Prompto winked at her and continued to pick up his pace. He was not as fast as he was. Being 35 would do that to anyone. But despite that, Prompto knew his reputation on campus. The kids simply referred to him as the “bio teacher with abs.”

Even his co-workers were stumped. They did not get it.

Prompto passed his car and frowned as they left campus. He needed to do an oil change soon. In all honesty, he loved his silver sedan. But he probably needed a bigger one. There was a large amount of pride in owning his first car and taking such good care of it but Prompto had to be realistic. The reality was that the car was old and Prompto was probably going to cry when he got rid of it finally but that was his first big purchase that he was proud of. 

Plus Noctis was being an ass about the car, but Prompto didn’t care. 

II.

Prompto had a plan for the day. Since it was his birthday, he planned it just right and made sure that it was a test day. This meant that he could do some paperwork. The kids who were going to cheat never got away with it. Even though Prompto had not been Spider-Man for ten years, it didn’t mean that his Spidey-Sense just went away. In fact, that was the only thing that made his job so easy. The kids did not understand how Prompto managed to do all the paperwork he did and have presence of mind to spot potential cheaters. 

Luckily, first period went by with no issue. Before second period began, he got a good morning text from Noctis. It just asked if he wanted pizza from costco for dinner. Prompto agreed to it and texted his Aunt. Her birthday was next month but Prompto wanted to plan a surprise party. Noctis was in on it and started to buy things for it. They were going to have the party at the house that he and Noctis just bought. It still needed furniture in a few rooms and Regis did offer to pay for them but Noctis refused. He wanted to choose it himself so Prompto let Noctis deal with that part of figuring out the house. All Prompto wanted to do was leave the school by 3:30pm and go home to his nice house. 

“Mr. A-C,” One of the kids was asking Prompto a question and Prompto put his phone down. “I didn’t study for the test.”

Prompto smiled at Owen. “Everyone has to take it though.”

“I know,” Owen frowned. He was an underachiever and Prompto knew, even if he didn’t study, he was probably going to do somewhat decently on the test. “Can I talk to you after school?”

“Sure,” Prompto said. “10 minutes only because I am sure you want to enjoy your weekend too.”

“Okay,” Owen hung his head and sat down at his seat. 

Prompto got up and started handing out the papers when his principal showed up at his door with one of the substitutes that Prompto liked. 

“Mr. A-C,” the Principal drawled. “I need a huge favor.”

Prompto picked one of the students to hand out the rest of the papers. Once that was done, he told them all to be quiet and read once they were done with the test. 

“Ms. Dominique is going to run the class for the period,” Mrs. Padma Tadashi, the principal, told Prompto. “We need a general ed teacher to be at this IEP that started five minutes ago.”

Prompto sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“I know Prompto, but please do this for me,” Mrs. Tadashi asked. “I’ll put in a good word so your kids get the nice bus for the meet next week.”

Prompto sighed and left his class. He walked about five steps then realized he could grade some papers and rushed back to class. A few of the students looked more relaxed and immediately straightened up when he went back inside.

“I meant it,” Prompto warned after putting his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. He grabbed his phone, a stack of papers and his laptop. “Be quiet, take the test and read afterwards.”

Mrs. Dominique waved at him politely and walked through the aisles as Prompto hurried through the door. He almost dropped his laptop but thankfully Mrs. Tadashi was there to make sure that didn’t happen. 

“I’m sorry Prompto,” Mrs. Tadashi repeated. “And I hate to do this on your birthday.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto sighed. “Who is it again?”

“Ida Qiana,” Mrs. Tadashi sighed. “The parents are kind of… a lot. But just input your grades and say something nice about her yeah? She’s in your class right.”

“It would have been nice to get emailed,” Prompto whined. Prompto hated the teacher that ran these IEP meetings. She would always schedule everything _so fucking late_. It drove him nuts. “Please tell me I can leave once I talk?”

“Yes,” Mrs. Tadashi nodded. “Also… stop by the staff lounge during nutrition. We all got you something.”

“Nice,” Prompto grinned. “I hope it’s cupcakes Padma.”

“Your husband is hilarious,” Mrs. Tadashi laughed. “He dropped them off this morning and I think he scared the secretary.”

“Why?” Prompto laughed. “He is just mad because he has diaper duty tonight.”

“That has to be it,” Mrs. Tadashi straightened up as they approached the IEP room. “Behave Mr. A-C.”

“Yeah yeah,” Prompto straightened up as well. They entered the room and Prompto shot daggers at the special ed teacher (Jennifer, she was also rude). Prompto sat down and then stood up again immediately to shake hands with the parents. He was very cordial about it and thankfully, Jennifer did let him go first.

“Well,” Prompto began. “Ida is doing well. She loves to participate in the experiments I do. Her Aide is really helpful with getting the assignments done. I love having her there in 5th period. Also your daughter is so funny! She always tries to run the kids with her wheelchair and it is probably the highlight of my day.” The parents laughed and Prompto continued. “I really enjoy having her in the class.”

The parents had a few questions for Prompto and he answered every question to the best of his ability. When he was finally given permission to go back to class, Prompto glared at Jennifer who mouthed “sorry” to him. When he finally left, Prompto realized that the bell was going to ring for nutrition, so he decided to go to the lounge. 

There were a few bottles of coke and a very nice cupcake display. There was a card from Noctis on the side that said “Tiger” on the front. Once the bell officially rung, Prompto neatly stacked his laptop and papers on a desk while many of his friends walked in. Cindy walked in and her hair was a fresh blonde (it was lavendar last month) as she gave him a big hug.

“If I hug ya longer,” Cindy began. She looked so exhausted by how hectic the week had been. “Maybe I won’t go to third period. Let’s ditch!”

Prompto hugged her tighter. “My third period is going to be such a disaster, I feel your pain.”

She finally let go and patted his head. “Happy Birthday Prompto!”

“Thanks,” Prompto beamed.

“What’s Noctis got planned for ya?” Cindy asked while taking a cupcake. Prompto glared at Jennifer, who came in to grab a cupcake. Cindy continued and noticed the obvious tension. “Tell me Prompto… about both things!”

“First thing,” Prompto began. “I am getting pizza tonight. But Noctis has been really vague about plans. So I don’t want to ask.”

“Fair enough,” Cindy grinned. She turned around to make sure Jennifer was gone. “And?”

“She didn’t invite me for the IEP meeting,” Prompto took one of the cupcakes and thanked some of the english department for handing him a card they all signed. Cindy just laughed as she said hello to a few more people in the lounge.

Cindy eyed Prompto and grinned. “She is so disorganized. She is the worst one in the department. I had to fix something for her last year and she made me late for my wife-date with Luna.”

“I remember that,” Prompto sighed. “Such a pain.”

“Are y’all talking about Jennifer?” Valerie, the PE teacher, asked. Once Prompto and Cindy nodded she sighed loudly. “SHE IS SO ANNOYING!” Jennifer lowered her voice and some of the other teachers in the lounge giggled. “Well she is, Prompto. I am begging Padma to talk some sense into her. She can’t do this for the rest of the year. I know she is new, but that’s not how we do things around here.”

Cindy continued to joke around with Jennifer and they all did a collective groan once the bell rung. Prompto waved and shook hands with the teachers that did come and wish him a happy birthday. He hoped that his day would get a bit easier.

III.

Thankfully (THANKFULLY!), third period were not bad at all. During fourth period, Prompto managed to grade most of his papers and went into lunch much happier than before. So Prompto pulled out the bento box in his fridge for lunch. Usually, he met in the lounge for lunch, but he was also the GSA instructor. He also got roped into doing that during his third year as a teacher. It wasn’t all bad though. It was usually once a week and they just raised money during football games using a stand. The rainbow shirts with the school’s logo on them were a big hit and Prompto was particularly proud of them. One of his first students came up with the design the first year the club was in place. So each year, there was a new design. Prompto usually just let the kids have free reign of whatever they wanted to do. That was until today. Once the kids came in and went over their plans for the game next week, one of them asked Prompto a question.

“Mr. A-C,” Addison, one of the senior girls asked Prompto. “Mr Cool.” She shot finger guns at him which made Prompto smile. It was his stupid joke on the first day of school. To make the students use his full last name was ridiculous. It was _way_ too long to say Argentum-Caelum as his full name. Prompto’s first day plan was that he usually came into class. He said hello, and then he said “I am Mr. A-C which means I am the coolest teacher here at Insomnia High School.” Then he did the finger guns to the collective eye rolls, laughs and groans of the students present. It was fun and Prompto never got tired of it.

“Yes Addison,” Prompto was in the middle of eating his salad and was looking at all of them. They looked very serious and Prompto didn’t know why. 

“One of our friends is in a dilemma,” Addison began. “I won’t say who.”

Prompto knew exactly who it was. Hannah was also in the club and looked red and splotchy even as she ate her muffin. 

“She is having a problem,” Addison was vague. “She really likes this girl and can’t tell her. What should she do?”

“Tell her,” Prompto said firmly. “Don’t do what I did.”

“What did you do?” Addison asked. The rest of the students looked at him. Prompto cleared his throat and put down the fork in his salad.

“Well,” Prompto began. “I should have probably asked out my now Husband freshman year of high school. But high school sucks and… changes?” Prompto was not about to tell them about that part of his life at all. “And it was harder to just say that I liked him. And my Uncle passed away.” He paused. “It was a bad time. And then we were roommates…”

One of the students laughed and said in a mocking tone, “And they were roommates!”

Prompto laughed too. “Yeah in college we were roommates. And then thankfully senior year, we started to date. It wasn’t easy, but I really regret not saying something sooner. So my advice to you is to tell them ASAP. You are probably going to screw it up, but… you’ll feel better afterwards. Even if they say no. At least you tried and then you can move on and crush on someone else.”

“I’m jealous Mr. A-C,” piped up Gabriel. He was the hopeless romantic of the group of GSA members this year. “You found your husband in high school! That is _so_ sweet.”

“I know right,” Prompto grinned. “And he used to be a model.” Some of the newer members gasped. “He still does some modeling, but yeah he’s…” Prompto felt oddly emotional and the students were all looking at him warmly. “He’s _really_ great.”

“How did you guys propose?” Gabriel asked. Right after he did, the bell rung and the students groaned. Prompto stood up and shued the students away. They were all groaning but Prompto did not want them to be late. His 5th period students were coming in and Ida’s pushed her wheelchair to try and run over a couple that was holding hands in his doorway. She began to laugh and so did Prompto.

IV. 

Noctis frowned and did not understand what he was looking at. He looked at Prompto and back at the application again and he was really trying to understand what his boyfriend was talking about. 

“The teacher’s college?” Noctis said skeptically. “But… I thought you liked the lab job?”

“I do!” Prompto nodded. “But… I kind of hate being in a lab all day.”

Noctis tilted his head and thought that really did make sense. Prompto looked antsy on the days that Noctis did see Prompto after work. 

“But why teaching?” Noctis wanted to know. But he knew the answer already. 

“Well,” Prompto laughed and looked embarrassed. “I mean I wanted to quit _that thing_ no later than hmm 25?”

Noctis nodded and thought 2 years would be enough time to quit being Spider-Man. 

“And I want kids,” Prompto did not even look at Noctis. His face was splotchy and red. “Not now, I don’t even know what I am doing for dinner.”

 _Oh_.

Noctis, who was now seeing the big picture, felt like an idiot. It made sense. Prompto would constantly point out how cute all the kids they saw on the streets were. It was the summer and they’d try and go out in the morning and found many cute families on their commutes to work on the subway. 

“Okay,” Noctis felt too stunned to say anything else. 

“If that’s … hmm if that’s a,” Prompto looked so flustered. “Something you don’t… if you don’t want that then…”

Noctis thought about it. He _really_ thought about it. 

“If it’s you,” Noctis said carefully. “Then I’d be okay with that.”

Prompto brightened up immediately. “Okay then.” He started to laugh and sighed loudly. 

“But,” Noctis pointed at the application. “Teaching?”

Prompto nodded. “Here’s what I am thinking: I could be a doctor but I don’t know if I wanna be that stressed out, And the lab job is okay but it’s not stressful.”

Noctis laughed. “Right right…”

“So Cindy mentioned it right?” Prompto nodded. “And I like kids and I like science. I can get most of my student loans paid for if I teach science. Plus this program is only two years and I don’t want to go to medical school for seven.”

Noctis eyed the program and looked at Prompto, who looked so happy and excited.

“So two years,” Noctis said quietly. “And you’re going to quit.”

Prompto’s smile wavered a bit. “Umm… yeah. I mean, I have my master’s… I’ll just get this done fast and then I can start working. But… yeah no more Spider-Man stuff.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Noctis asked but he already knew the answer.

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “Besides… I got really weirded out by the clone stuff.”

“Me too,” Noctis laughed. “That was… really weird.”

“I know,” Prompto laughed as well. “I’m just glad you’re okay with this.”

Noctis, in all honesty, was still trying to process everything but he didn’t feel too worried. Prompto had been so nervous about telling him this for a while. But Noctis had no real plan for the future, so he looked at Prompto who was still smiling widely and felt a bit better about his boyfriend knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Other thoughts started to appear in his head as well. Noctis knew that the modeling would end soon and he did know that he should probably decide what he wanted to do. 

Maybe they could talk about this later? 

But maybe it was because Prompto seemed so happy about this that Noctis also thought about a kid. Their hypothetical kid… he had no idea if he could be a good Dad and that scared him.

“Hey,” Prompto said suddenly. “We have a lot of time. I am just telling you know so you have an out.”

“It’s not that,” Noctis said dismissively. “I mean, I didn’t leave after that Venom stuff.”

Prompto looked embarrassed again. “Yeah…”

“It’s just nice that you’re thinking about that,” Noctis said softly. “I just… yeah I don’t really know what I want to do.”

“That’s okay,” Prompto said brightly. “But yeah if you change your mind, I totally get it.”

Noctis wasn’t sure so... he’s have to wait.

***

Prompto had just finished his first year doing his teaching classes. They had all gone out to celebrate and Prompto looked happy because he saved the city (for the 40th time?) and now he was elated to be done with classes. The next year would be tougher but Prompto was in good spirits. As they left the bar, Prompto chanted one more year at Noctis. Noctis still had those stupid coupon books and he was ready to give Prompto that coupon in a year if he decided not to quit. 

As much as Noctis was sure that Prompto loved him, Noctis was not sure if Prompto would really quit. And of course, Noctis could only talk to Prompto’s aunt about this. There was no one else to talk to. 

But that night was different. As much as Prompto was so happy about being done with classes, Aranea was there. Noctis still had no idea why they got along so well. Ignis thought that same thing because they just seemed to hit it off right away. Then Prompto finally told Noctis after a fight they had about it. In fact, it was the only real fight they ever had. Prompto just told Noctis who she was and Noctis swore not to tell.

He did feel better but the more he thought about it, the more he didn’t like Aranea.

It all came to a head that night. Prompto made fun of Aranea for not drinking anything and Ignis looked uncomfortable but no one gave Prompto any flack about it. Noctis noticed Prompto teasing her and Aranea talking back to him. It was playful and Noctis was just... 

Yeah, he was jealous. Aranea was the Black Cat and Noctis was jealous of her.

Prompto was the only one that left happy at night. He was gleeful, and told Noctis “one more year” and Noctis just tried to focus on getting home. They didn’t talk about it and it was a good thing because they both had too much to drink. So they just went to sleep and that was it. 

That night was the catalyst for everything else that was supposed to happen. 

It was late the day afterwards and Noctis and Prompto were asleep in bed when both of their phones rang. Ignis was frantically calling Noctis and Prompto’s phone was ringing too.

Noctis just answered the phone and yawned while his friend was yelling at him. It was rough because Noctis barely had a chance to get used to the glare on his phone.

“DID YOU KNOW?!” Ignis yelled. He sounded upset and Noctis could hear Prompto digging through his Spider-Man suit to find his phone.

“What?” Noctis yawned. “Specs it’s late…”

“DID PROMPTO KNOW?!” 

It was here that Noctis looked right at Prompto and gave him a look. When he did find his phone, Prompto looked right at it in disbelief. Prompto, was not looking at Noctis at all but had a hand over his mouth and he looked stunned.

“Umm,” Prompto said finally. “So umm…” He was blushing and Noctis just knew he was not going to like whatever Prompto said next.

“What happened?” Noctis asked.

Prompto just looked at Noctis. “So did she… did she finally tell him?”

Ignis was still yelling on the phone. But it suddenly occurred to Noctis what the hell Prompto was talking about. Noctis got mad and it was that same anger he felt that night he saw Prompto for the first time on the beach. 

“Aranea...” Noctis began and he didn’t finish. He was mad because the only time Prompto talked about her, their only fight, was about her. Noctis honestly couldn’t stand her. There was no rhyme or reason to it, but Noctis didn’t like her. 

And now Ignis was yelling on the phone to Noctis about it. 

“WHY DIDN’T SHE TELL ME UNTIL RIGHT NOW?!” Ignis yelled.

Noctis and Prompto just stared at each other. 

“Well,” Prompto said laughing. “Probably didn’t want to brag about committing all those felonies and being a criminal.”

Noctis _really_ didn’t like her.

 

***

None of them slept. Prompto managed to talk Ignis into coming to their apartment. Aranea would be there too and Prompto could tell someone else that he was Spider-Man.

Right before Aranea arrived, Noctis watched Prompto help a clearly frazzled Ignis enter through the door. Prompto had a cup of ebony ready for him and looked Ignis dead in the face.

“Before she gets here,” Prompto began. “I just want you to know that I’m Spider-Man.” He paused and Ignis just _stared_ at Prompto. “That’s how I know about Aranea. Known her for years really. Since I was 17.”

Noctis suddenly felt his blood start to boil. Ignis looked like he wanted to hit Prompto but he restrained himself. He just held onto the coffee mug he had and looked furious.

“Look Iggy,” Prompto said noticing the tension in the room increase. “She told me she was going to tell you. And… she’s my friend and I didn’t want to get in between you two.”

Ignis shot Noctis a glare. “Did you know?”

Noctis swallowed and nodded sagely. “Yeah… I asked Prompto about her and he told me.”

Ignis looked like he was about to yell, but then there was a knock. Prompto rushed forward and opened the door. Aranea just glared at Prompto and told him to shut up. Of course, Prompto did not. He babbled something about not getting any sleep. Noctis was not happy either, but he was morbidly curious about this whole thing. So they got started with whatever this was going to be.

Ignis and Noctis sat on one side of the coach while Aranea and Prompto were on the other loveseat in the apartment. Aranea was making some jokes with Prompto, who was humoring her. Most of them were about the lack of sleep. Noctis just looked annoyed and Ignis was just trying to make sense out of what he was seeing. Noctis could relate because Aranea knew about a whole part of Prompto’s life that Noctis did not know much about. Noctis would figure out things because Prompto would show up with blood in his hair. Ignis had no such luck. But Prompto was being civil about the whole thing and managed to convince Ignis to let her talk about it all. Noctis was not sure how to react to everything.

Aranea, for all of her grace, tried to be cordial to Noctis, but he was not receptive. It might have been mean and it might have been slightly immature and stupid but he was not happy. Ignis wasn’t happy either and Prompto looked too happy to be in a room with three pissed off friends.

“Guys,” Prompto said tentatively at Ignis and Aranea. “I know you two are mad.” He then turned to Noctis. “But I don’t really get why you are mad Noct.”

Noctis just rolled his eyes. “I don’t know Prompto. I wasn’t a cougar trying to flirt with a teenager.”

Aranea just grinned at Noctis. “First of all: I didn’t know he was a teenager. Second of all, it took me about an hour hanging out with him to figure that out. Third of all, I was not flirting with him the whole time.”

“You kinda were,” Prompto giggled. He immediately stopped when Ignis glared at him.

“When did she tell you who she really was?” Ignis asked Prompto. 

“Umm,” Prompto thought about it. “End of college senior year.”

“So you knew for three years,” Ignis said in disbelief. 

“She told me she was going to tell you,” Prompto pouted. “This had nothing to do with me.”

“It really doesn’t,” Aranea said definitively. “Besides, that’s not the worst part of this.”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis said. He jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Prompto told him over and over again that nothing happened between them and Noctis just took it for face value. They were friends and Noctis was jealous and irrational but he trusted his boyfriend. Prompto only really lied about being Spider-Man because he had to protect him. Or something. Noctis didn’t really know how much of that was true because he was still at the wrong place at the wrong time, 100% of the time. But Prompto always saved him. Prompto had no reason to doubt him. 

“Well,” Aranea looked flustered and horrified. “I was going to kill two birds with one stone. I just didn’t think you’d get mad at a public restaurant.”

Ignis just looked at her. “Okay?”

“Well,” Aranea cleared her throat. “You know about the black cat thing.” She paused. “I haven’t gotten my period in 4 months…”

Prompto looked down immediately at her stomach and clapped his hands. “I KNEW IT!!!”

Noctis just stared at Aranea and Prompto. Prompto was clapping and laughing in the apartment. Aranea looked annoyed but mildly pleased with Prompto’s reaction. Prompto immediately stopped laughing when he looked at Ignis. He looked like he was sweating profusely and he coughed and kept coughing. 

“Fuck,” Noctis just looked at Ignis and the color in his face was gone. Ignis got up and staggered towards the kitchen and Prompto groaned. Aranea looked like she was close to tears. All that could be heard was the vomit going into the kitchen sink as Prompto’s lips mashed together repulsively.

“Congratulations!” Prompto said brightly at Aranea. She was now crying and Noctis looked at both of them in disbelief. Is this what super-powered humans did? Prompto seemed like he had not a single fuck to give. He was the only happy person in the apartment. “I mean it okay? This is a _good_ thing.”

Noctis just looked at the two of them and continued to hear Ignis throwing up in the kitchen sink. 

Aranea just looked at him. “So that was the other thing…”

“Right,” Noctis closed his eyes and rubbed his head. “Right…”

Noctis was suddenly not as mad at Aranea and instead was relieved because he was being stupid and irrational again. 

“Do you know what you’re having?” Prompto asked. It was then that Prompto looked up at the kitchen and lept across the room. Before the thud happened, Noctis saw Prompto grab Ignis’ shoulders and break the fall. “Oh… he fainted.”

“Fuck,” Aranea was now in tears and Noctis just looked at her sympathetically. That had to be progress right? At least he didn’t dislike her anymore. He just felt terrible but he reached for his phone to call for an ambulance anyways. 

***

Prompto and Noctis, very pointedly, stayed out of whatever was going on with Aranea and Ignis. Although, Noctis was not exactly going to forget what had happened between them. It had been about three months later and Aranea looked amazing when Noctis did see her. Ignis looked poised but overwhelmed. 

Noctis wondered when to bring it up again. It was probably not the best idea to bring it up the night before Prompto was going to start student teaching. However, Prompto looked nervous but relaxed. Prompto was looking on amazon for baby shower ideas. Noctis thought that was stupid but he just needed to know what actually happened.

“I need to talk to you,” Noctis said quietly. “Umm… Prompto?”

“Hmm,” Prompto looked at Noctis then back at the computer. “All these blogs say to buy diapers but what if Aranea and Iggy make a monster baby?”

“Excuse me?” Noctis wanted to laugh but Prompto pointed to the screen.

“Look,” Prompto said emphatically. “These ladies are talking about long babies that needed a 2 month diaper but some of them require newborn diapers. I don’t know what to buy.”

“I need to talk to you,” Noctis said firmly. Prompto did a double take and his smile faded a bit. 

“Is it bad?” Prompto frowned.

“No,” Noctis lied. “Well… it’s just.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “Well… I just need to make sure of something.”

Prompto frowned even more but he closed the laptop and looked at Noctis. 

“Umm,” Noctis cleared his throat. “I just need to make sure that you just… nothing happened right? With you and her?”

Prompto blinked. “Nothing happened.” He looked to the side and then back at Noctis. “I already told you. Besides, I was a dumb 17 year old kid with super-powers. _And_... well....”

“Well what?” Noctis pouted. “I don’t really like her. I don’t… at all… Just because I don’t know what you two did before we started to date. I just need to know that nothing happened.”

“Nothing happened,” Prompto said firmly. “Noct I was 17 and an idiot. I was probably an asshole because I thought I was doing a great job as Spider-Man. But I was just a kid. And then she shows up and honestly… if any woman in a skin tight black leather catsuit just showed up now, it’s not like my hormones just vanished. But nothing happened… and you know why?”

“Why then?” Noctis started to get upset again.

“It’s because I had this huge crush on you,” Prompto laughed. “You _fucking_ idiot.”

Noctis was going to say something else but stopped. He just stared at Prompto who was just shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Nothing is ever going to happen,” Prompto said. “I’m so happy she is going to be a Mom. She’s been my friend for years. I know that we have jokes you don’t get. I know you don’t like her, but I like her. She’s saved my life so many times and you honestly need to understand that I only want to be with you Noct.” 

Noctis started to feel hot and turned his head. _He was so stupid._

“I’m not whatever you think I am,” Prompto said and his tone sounded a bit more upset. “I want to teach because I can go pick up kids. If we have any, I’m going to be off at the same time they get off. I have two months off and we can go on vacations together. Hell, I’ll have all the major holidays off and I’ll be at home. I can help people in a different way that doesn’t involve me being bloody and me seeing dead bodies every other night. I meant it, I’m going to quit.”

Noctis felt like such an idiot because Prompto had a plan and Noctis had no plan. 

Of course Prompto had a plan. 

“I love helping people Noct,” Prompto’s eyes looked watery. “I just can’t do it the way I thought I could. I can’t be Spider-man after this year.” Prompto nodded and now he was crying openly. Noctis knew how much his boyfriend loved being Spider-Man. “I’d rather just have you and do what I can.”

Noctis bit his lip and he looked away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Prompto wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. “I just needed a plan to figure out how to stop. All my Uncle wanted me to do was to help people. I just feel like this teaching thing is the right thing to do.”

“Okay,” Noctis, who just stared at Prompto, probably fell in love with him more. If that was possible, Noctis just looked at Prompto and felt a swell of pride going through him. 

Prompto just smiled at him. “I hope you like my plan.”

Noctis laughed. “I like your plan. I didn’t get it, but now I think I get it.”

V.

The baby was born to much fanfare. Prompto managed to go over to Aranea’s apartment and learn as much as he could. Ignis was trying to work his head around being a father, working and finishing up his Ph.D. Noctis, was just trying to figure out what his plan was going to be for the future. It was tough because he had no idea what he wanted. It seemed that everyone else was so sure but he was not. 

He still modeled, thankfully with a different agent, but Noctis still felt…slightly unfulfilled. The gigs were coming in fewer and far in between. He tried to act but he was… still not the best. Noctis refused to star in an indie movie because he had no idea how to act. So he tried to do as much as possible to stave off making a grown up choice. Prompto had already made one. 

Prompto was in the middle of his student teaching and was absolutely loving it. Noctis did not see what was to love about someone throwing an expo marker at the back of his head. Noctis did not see what was so great about being told by his master teacher that he needed to be better at managing a class. But Prompto always said the same thing when he came back: “I helped someone today.” Noctis could tell that Prompto was much happier. Prompto stopped taking pictures of Spider-Man and eventually just stopped going to work once he was ready to graduate. There were nights that Prompto did not go out and stayed in to work on his lesson plans. He even got a pinterest account. 

That was really weird.

Even stranger, Prompto started to encourage Noctis to go with him to see Aranea’s baby. Noctis did go, but he was scared. The baby cried constantly and when Noctis was able to help, he still felt out of his element. Prompto saved the day and just knew what to do. So Noctis just felt useless as he made bottles and tries to watch his boyfriend handle a baby. The implication was bad. Prompto was good with kids and with babies. Noctis just felt stupid.

Prompto thought Noctis was stupid too.

“I promise,” Prompto began to lay a small infant-sized tarp underneath Roberto’s (yes, the baby) bottom. “It’s not that smelly.”

“I can smell it from here,” Noctis whined. He was exaggerating but Prompto just laughed and had his little system ready. Prompto had opened the fresh diaper so that it was ready to be used. He had warm wipes that he used to clean Roberto along with some powder. Noctis just watched as Prompto did all of this and started to sing to the baby. 

“Hey little man,” Prompto’s voice went higher and his face was now in a bright smile. “I am gonna change your diapey!” Roberto started to eat his hands. “And I am gonna wash your bottom.” Prompto lifted up the baby’s legs carefully and wiped accordingly. “Put that new diaper on.” Noctis watched in bizarre fascination as Prompto put the dirty wipes into the dirty diaper with ease. In the next moment, Prompto put the new diaper on. “And then… we gotta put the diaper on.” Roberto began to coo at Prompto. “And tuck in your peanut in the diaper.”

It was then, that Noctis began to laugh and Prompto got scared. 

“What?” Prompto looked shocked as he finished putting the onesie buttons back on.

“THE PEANUT?!” Noctis began to heave and just could not stop laughing. “DID YOU MEAN HIS PENIS?”

“NOCTIS!” Prompto lowered his voice right away. “ _You’re scaring the baby_.” 

Noctis did not care and just kept laughing. He immediately stopped when something smelly hit his face. 

It was the stupid dirty, but rolled up, diaper.

“Seriously stop,” Prompto pointed to Roberto so started to squirm as he frowned at Noctis. “He doesn’t like loud noises.”

Noctis tried to compose himself but it was difficult. “Wh-why can’t you say penis?”

“I am not saying that word around a kid,” Prompto said in a huff. He patted Roberto’s back and walked away. All Noctis could do was keep laughing. He followed both of them and smiled a bit at Roberto, he was starting to look like Aranea moreso than Ignis. But he felt that might change in a month.

Prompto stopped walking to the kitchen and looked right outside the apartment window. 

Noctis _knew_ that look. 

“I gotta go,” Prompto said in one moment. In the next, Noctis heard a crash. It sounded like metal grinding together and glass windows breaking. Thankfully, it seemed to be across town. Noctis saw the top floor of a building in flames. Prompto wordlessly handed Noctis the baby and began to make his way to the bedroom door. There was a balcony there that he could jump off of.

“Wait,” Noctis said suddenly. “They won’t be back for another three hours!”

“You’ll be fine,” Prompto began to put the webshooters that were in his backpack on his wrists. He took off his shirt and there was a red and blue tunic underneath. 

“No Prompto,” Noctis heard the baby start to cry. He looked down and Roberto’s face was forming into a unmistakable frown. “I can’t do this!”

“You’ll be fine!” Prompto just smiled at Noctis and for some reason, Noctis believed him. There was nothing Noctis could do but watch Prompto put on his mask and leap off the balcony. 

Noctis looked at the baby and just felt the worst feeling of dread that he had ever felt in his life. 

“Shit,” Noctis heard the cries become louder as he raced back to the kitchen. “Shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit. SHIT!”

There was a thermos that was used for the hot water. Noctis grabbed that with one arm and tried to balance the baby with the other hand. When he was able to settle the bottle on the kitchen table while pouring the formula into the bottle, Noctis felt better. Even with the baby screaming in his ears.

“Please,” Noctis kept trying to put the water into the bottle while the baby screamed. “Please please….”

Noctis began to sway a little bit and noticed that the screaming stopped. So he kept swaying on the spot and while the baby still cried, the cries weren’t as bad as before. Noctis felt calmer and capped the bottle and shook it. He still felt like an idiot but having watched Prompto do this plenty of times was enough practice for the real thing. Plenty of people had babies and were able to take care of babies. He hoped that this would be enough to help little Roberto.

“Here,” Noctis said finally. The baby began to eat and his face was covered in tears and Noctis had to try his best to steady the bottle. The baby cooed and Noctis sighed with relief. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis told Roberto but the baby’s eyes were darting all over the apartment. They remained focused on him and Noctis had no idea what to do. Roberto just stared at Noctis and Noctis just stared back. “You kinda have Iggy’s eyebrows.”

Noctis had no way of knowing if this was true but the baby just continued to stare. 

“I’m not good at this,” Noctis admitted. “I don’t know why Prompto wants kids. I don’t think I’d be good Dad.”

The baby just kept eating and stared at him.

“I don’t even know how to burp you,” Noctis mused. “I’m probably going to give you hiccups.”

The baby kept staring but he was finishing up his bottle and looked at Noctis with a small smile.

“Okay,” Noctis put the bottle down and gently put the baby up on his shoulder. He began to pat his back and almost luckily, Roberto burped. Noctis was pleased with himself but he kept patting the baby’s back. “Sorry, but I don’t think I’d be good.”

Noctis swayed a bit more and kept patting the back of the baby. There was a moment when Noctis finally sat on the couch and realized that Roberto was asleep. It was peaceful and Noctis could hear the lull of the newscasters voices in the background. The last thing Noctis heard was the newscaster talking about Spider-Man saving the day. 

If Noctis managed to stay awake, he would have been greeted to Prompto coming back about an hour later with some food. Noctis was fast asleep on the couch, holding the baby who was also fast asleep on his stomach. Noctis was not going to wake up for a while and all Prompto could do was smile at his boyfriend. 

And maybe take a picture to save for posterity reasons. 

***

Noctis scratched his t-shirt because the baby holder was riding up his back at the weird angle that he hated. Thankfully, his daughter was fast asleep and usually did well when he walked around. She also slept through grocery shopping so there was at least that. 

He had his usual list of things to buy for a family of five. Noctis yawned at the prospect of picking up the twins (Mason and Margaret) later. They were probably going to want goldfishes after school even though Noctis was not a fan of the snack in particular. He was going on a bit of a health-kick recently. He tried to do yoga last year with some other neighborhood moms but Luna quickly convinced him not to. So they both joined a gym and that’s what he did 4-5 times a week. Today though, it was his husband’s birthday and while Noctis would move heaven and earth for his husband, his husband was a bit of an idiot for not taking a 3-day weekend. 

“Excuse me,” it was an older woman Noctis had never seen before talking loudly. “Your little girl is so beautiful.”

“Thanks?” Noctis said timidly. He was looking at the stack of cuties oranges on sale. She looked at him curiously. Noctis just turned away and said nothing back.

“That’s so sweet,” began the older woman. “Doing some grocery shopping for your wife on your day off?”

Noctis finally got fed up and turned around. “My husband is at work. He’s an idiot because he has 53 sick days accumulated. And it’s his birthday today. I wanted to go out for a picnic but he _just_ had to go to work. He said he’d take Halloween off but I don’t know if I believe him…”

The older woman smiled back in the widest and fakest way. She slowly backed away and said nothing else. She punctuated it with a polite wave before sinking back into aisle 7 that had the cleaning products. 

“Always works,” Noctis shrugged. He yawned and looked down at his cart before checking his phone. He heard his daughter, Vicky, starting to get fussy in her carrier. He swayed a bit more so that she would go back to sleep. Vicky was starting to sleep for about 3/4 hours at a time, but he didn’t want to leave her with the Grandpa just yet. Noctis, who would also move heaven and earth for his Dad, did not want to drop off Vicky away just yet. He wanted to drop the kids off at his Dad tomorrow. Then he could have Prompto all to himself and see if the Grandpa was ready to handle a baby again.

Then maybe… just maybe… Noctis could do the same thing for Halloween. It was harder these days because as much as Noctis loved being a Dad and looking up stupid things for his kids to do on pinterest, he just wanted to spend more than an hour with Prompto talking about anything other than chores with the kids.

Gods… but Noctis really did miss his kids. Even if they drove him nuts and even if they sometimes did not make their beds in the morning. He had just gone to their parent-teacher conference and gave the two teachers checks to spend however they wanted to in the class. Because his kids deserved it and they were doing well. So he was rather pleased with his life at the moment.

It all made sense that Noctis would have a moment when looking at some pastries to realize that he was doing pretty good at the moment.

VI.

It was Prompto’s 6th period and usually, he let the kids wander around campus to take pictures. There was a project that was due every Thursday. Fridays were the free days and Prompto enjoyed being outside and not in the classroom for too long. Plus, in Prompto’s experience, he had noticed that most kids had checked out by 6th period so he knew that this would probably be the best part of their day. Just taking pictures and being free to roam around. 

Most of the kids in his class were great and he never had to keep an eye on them. 

Then he saw Owen come strolling to him. Cindy had him as a classroom aide for 6th period so Prompto just watched him carefully as the boy approached him.

“Mr. A-C,” Owen said hopefully. “I wanted to chat with you. I found out it was your birthday so you probably want to go home more than anyone else here.”

“Pretty much,” Prompto said with a laugh. “What’s up? I’m not giving makeup tests either. Just so you know.”

“That’s fine,” Owen said softly. “I just need help with something.”

“Sure,” Prompto said with a grin. “How much money do you need?”

“I don’t need money,” Owen continued to walk and looked down bashfully. “Well… no the last bit of money I spent was on a video game. And it sucked ass.”

“Don’t use foul language please,” Prompto drawled. He watched one of his photography students do some handstand poses on the football stadium bleachers. When the student did not fall on their face, Prompto turned back to Owen.“Seriously, what’s up?”

“I think my parents might be getting a divorce,” Owen rubbed the back of his head. “But I’m kinda glad they are.”

“Oh,” Prompto frowned. “Well… it’s not your fault obviously.”

“I know,” Owen frowned more. “I think that’s why I can’t really focus. And I’d tell my other teachers but I heard from my friend Jason that you helped him when his folks were seperating.”

“Jason was nice,” Prompto said. He was a student from last year that Prompto liked. “But I’m going to tell you the same thing I told him: It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” Owen continued to frown. “It just sucks.”

“Yeah,” Prompto mused. “You know that saying that you see someone you love with rose-colored glasses you kind of can’t see warning signs. Because you are in love.”

“Yeah,” Owen sounded like he did not understand. 

“Just communicate,” Prompto said flatly. “You are old enough to know what you want. And you know that sometimes people aren’t meant to be together forever.”

“So how do you know about your husband then?” Owen asked. “Because I see how happy you are at the football games.”

“Well,” Prompto began. “I wasn’t the best person either. I gave him the runaround. And a lot of stuff happened when I was younger and I wouldn’t have been the best partner. I know I said I wanted to be with him sooner but I think things happened the way they were supposed to.”

“I see,” Owen sighed. Prompto looked at the huge bell tower in the middle of the school grounds and it was nearly 3 o’clock. He blew on his whistle and the students began to walk back to class. A whistle was easier than yelling.

“If you need to talk,” Prompto began. “Even if it’s just about how much stuff sucks, I’ll listen. But you should have probably made Ms. Aurum some copies instead of talking to me.”

“Right,” Owen laughed. “Monday then?”

“Monday,” Prompto nodded. He walked back until Owen went down the hallway towards Cindy’s classroom. It was weird that so many kids would tell him these personal things because Prompto didn’t feel like a particular good person to dispense advice to. But it was better than being that awful english teacher Susan who was just so rude to her kids. 

Prompto dismissed those thoughts once the kids locked up their cameras in the locked drawer and began to shuffle towards the door. Once the bell finally rang, Prompto tidied up a bit and he was _so_ close to leaving and then the stupid phone rang.

It was hard to not pick it up, but Prompto did.

“Mr. A-C,” The voice said on the other hand. “I’m Leslie Novack’s mom and I had a question.”

“Sure,” Prompto answered back. “She’s great, is there something I can help you with?”

“I was wondering why Leslie got an A- in photography her latest report card.”

Oh no.

“Well,” Prompto said flatly. “She probably did not turn in a homework assignment or missed one of the assignments listed. They are all on the parent portal for you to view.”

“Yes,” the voice said back. “But… I just think that’s silly because she has been doing lovely work and I just think she should have an A.”

“That’s not how this works,” Prompto said firmly. He had his computer open and sure enough, she had a few assignments missing. “Even if her work is great in my class, she missed a 5 assignments and I am not changing her grade back. This is just a progress report as well. The grades that will count are the semester grades. She has time to make up the work.”

Before Prompto could hear a response back, the phone line cut off. Oh well, Prompto thought. At least she didn’t yell at him like some other parents did to him.

Besides, Prompto wanted to go home. So with one final check of the classroom, he shut off all the lights and locked the door. He walked back to his car and checked his cell phone. Noctis was already texting him to ask him to get back to home quickly. So Prompto obliged and hurriedly made his way to the parking lot.

***

Noctis thought Prompto looked great in his graduation robes. He was with a few other teachers that were earning their certificates and Prompto looked so happy. Noctis knew that tonight was going to be the night. 

Prompto was going to quit tonight.

His Aunt took so many pictures of the two of them and Gladio and Ignis were also there to take pictures of them. Noctis had an in depth conversation with Gladio a week before and said that he felt like things were changing in their relationship. Gladio said that of course things were changing, Prompto was going to be working on his career. Noctis thought the same thing but he was feeling more comfortable around children and he even decided to volunteer at a daycare. He was trying and as much as he was annoyed by the kids’ parents, he was never annoyed with the kids. 

Roberto and Noctis were practically inseparable at this point and Noctis even got emotional when he was able to witness the first steps that he took. Aranea was there and she was beside herself with joy. It was a good day and Noctis felt more and more that things had to change. 

Prompto never really went out as Spider-Man anymore and when he did, it was for no longer than 3 hours. 

In fact, Noctis thought that Prompto was being weirder than usual these days. He already secured a job at the high school that he and Prompto went to. Prompto was looking at cars to buy and Noctis thought that Prompto was being more spazzy and nervous than usual.

Noctis did not ask him about anything the rest of the night. He just posed for photographs and ate the dinner that they had. 

It was during a time between going home and saying bye to everyone that Noctis finally had Prompto to himself. They were walking back to their apartment hand in hand.

“That was nice,” Prompto said finally. The breeze was nice in the summer night and Noctis looked around to see if anyone was near them. It was just them and Prompto looked relaxed and continued to look up at the night sky.

“It was nice,” Noctis said. “I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“I know,” Prompto said. He didn’t quite look at Noctis until a beat later. All Noctis could think about was how beautiful his boyfriend looked now. He was not stressed out and he looked so happy in the glow of the building lights overhead. “I know what you want.”

Noctis let his free hand dig through his pockets. That coupon book was long gone but Noctis had always saved that scrap of paper. He handed it right towards Prompto who smiled down on it.

“You’re not going to hate me later are you?” Noctis asked. “Because I know how much you love being… that guy.”

“I love you more,” Prompto grinned back. He put the coupon in his pocket and dug out something from his own pockets. Prompto looked around and instead of going down the usual street to get back to their apartment, Prompto led them towards another street.

“Wait,” Noctis said. He eyed Prompto cautiously. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Prompto began. They snuck in between and alleyway and Prompto began to put on both of his webshooters. Noctis eyed him cautiously but Prompto waved Noctis over. “Come on.”

Noctis eyed him but hugged Prompto securely before hugging him tightly once the momentum pushed them upwards. As many times as Noctis had been saved by Prompto, nothing ever beat gliding through the city in Prompto’s arms. His hair was probably a mess and the breeze went right through his clothes the faster they flew through the city. It was finally over when Noctis realized that they were on top of his first apartment that his Dad put him in. A few floors down was Prompto and his Aunt’s apartment before she moved to a cheaper place when Prompto went to college. It was just them and the breeze felt nice in the air. 

“I thought you said you were going to quit?” Noctis asked. The skyline was beautiful and the Citadel looked amazing off in the distance.

“I did quit,” Prompto nodded. “But I thought about it more. I know I said I wanted kids and I know that was a lot.”

Noctis nodded and Prompto continued. He noticed Prompto rummaging through his pockets and pulling out something that stayed in his hand. 

“But you have stayed,” Prompto said quietly. “I know I ask for a lot from you.”

“Yeah,” Noctis felt Prompto’s hand gripping for one of his own and the squeezes from Prompto’s hand almost hurt. “I think I’m okay with that now.”

“I was thinking though Noct,” Prompto now looked at him, bright-eyed and hopeful. “Before we have kids… we should probably get married.”

Noctis thought he misheard that part. Or maybe he heard it well enough because Prompto was crying silently and looking at him with a new expression that Noctis did not recognize.

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked. “I mean… really?”

“Yes!” Prompto was now on both knees and gave Noctis a silver band that Noctis stared at. “But I’d rather be married with you and have you there with me. I already told you I loved you more than being Spider-Man. So, this makes sense to me.”

“Yeah,” Noctis put on the band and looked at it with a grin on his face. “I want to do that before the kids.”

“Probably smarter too,” Prompto laughed. “So yeah? You wanna marry me?”

“Yeah Tiger,” Noctis laughed. “Of course.” He grabbed both of Prompto’s arms and forced him up for a kiss. It was the best thing that had happened to him and it suddenly made sense. They were both stupid and Noctis knew that much but kissing Prompto and feeling the summer breeze in his hair was everything to him. 

Now he just had to buy a ring for Prompto, but the way Prompto’s hands were holding onto his back… well… he could do that later…

***

Their wedding was small and not very spectacular. Noctis got one of his photographer friends to take their pictures at City Hall. All their friends were there and Noctis also managed to get a fashion designer to supply their last minute suits. It was lovely and Prompto looked so happy. 

Noctis did get worried though, when they came out to take pictures on the court steps. There was an ambulance hurrying along down the street and Prompto’s face seemed to have changed for a second but he just shrugged and looked back at Noctis with a shy grin. 

Their reception was at the nicer restaurants in the city. Gladio and Ignis said speeches as well as Cindy and Luna. Aranea looked immaculate in her baby carrier and summer dress. Prompto’s Aunt Monica could not say the rest of her speech but Noctis’ Dad helped her finish it. His Dad also said lovely things about the two of them and Noctis was grateful that it was small and just them. 

It was still early in the afternoon when everyone went home. Prompto and Noctis decided to go on a roadtrip through Lucis for their honeymoon. It was something they had both talked about but never done. But before any of that happened, Prompto wanted to go see his Uncle.

Usually these trips did not involve Noctis and Prompto went by himself.

This time, Prompto took a glass of wine, some flowers and a blanket with them as they made their way to the cemetery. They used an uber to get there and not the webshooters. In fact, that night that Prompto proposed to Noctis, that night was the last night that Prompto had used them. 

So Noctis watched Prompto tentatively as his now husband set up the blanket and gently putting the glass of wine on top. 

“So Uncle Cor,” Prompto said finally. He fixed up the vase that had been left there previously and filled it up with the new set of flowers. “I finally married Noctis. He’s here too. We came to have a drink with you.”

Noctis sat down next to Prompto and even if they were in their nice suits, it was just a nice way to spend the rest of the afternoon. Prompto talked about their wedding and the people that were there and the nice lunch and reception that they had. Noctis felt shy for saying that he’d take care of Prompto and he’d been so in love with him from the beginning. They drank and laughed and Prompto fell in silence for a while. Noctis just watched him and felt the heaviness and guilt that Prompto still seemed to carry with him. For all the people Prompto had saved throughout the years, Noctis knew that this was the one person that Prompto wanted to save the most.

Prompto would probably always feel that guilt but Prompto had looked better to Noctis nowadays. So Noctis just kissed his husband's forehead and Prompto did hug him tighter Noctis pulled him in closer. For now, this would have to be enough. Noctis would have to hold him and he felt Prompto’s tears fall on his dress shirt and tie. But Noctis did not care. 

Their relationship had changed so much and this was the end of the first phase of their lives together. Tomorrow would be the start of something new.

VII.

Prompto came home and did not hear anyone in the house. 

“Hello?” Prompto dropped off his backpack in the side office near the entryway and looked around. There were no giggling kids or Noctis complaining to the TV about the horrible news on the broadcast. “Noct are you home?”

Prompto walked in towards the living room and a couple of things happened at once. There were two loud poppers that went off and Prompto could hear his kids screaming “SURPRISE SURPRISE DAD!!!” He could hear Noctis shushing the baby as Vicky started to scream because of the noise.

“Oh no,” Margaret rushed over to Noctis and tiptoed to look at the baby. “We were too loud.”

“Duh,” Mason giggled. “We should have done fireworks.”

“No fireworks,” Prompto grinned. On the dining room table was a huge cake that said “Happy Birthday Dad!!!” and three huge pizza boxes. There were some paper plates ready to go along with some juice that appeared to be gluten free. Prompto thought the stuff tasted okay but Noctis was trying to find anything that was gluten free these days. 

“Dad,” Mason grabbed his hand and practically forced Prompto to sit down. “Uncle Ignis made the cake.”

“Of course he did,” Prompto grinned. As much as Noctis had taken the stay at home Dad job so seriously, he still could not cook to save his life. Noctis relied on slow cookers and all in one cooking packages these days. But Prompto was the one that usually cooked. It was nice that Ignis had made the cake though.

“I also made this card for you Dad,” Margaret flashed the card right in front of Prompto’s face. Before he could answer, Mason also shoved a card in his face. Noctis was trying his best to sway the baby in his arms. She was still screaming but thankfully, it was not as loud as it was before.

“Gladio and Ignis are going to call you later,” Noctis managed to get a word in. “After the kids go to bed.”

“No!” the twins yelled. 

“You have to be in bed by 8:30,” Noctis warned. “And tomorrow, you can pack up to go to Grandpa’s house.” 

“Really?” the twins yelled back. Prompto gave them a look and they both sat down immediately. 

“Sorry we were loud Dad,” Mason said. He grabbed some of the paper plates and Margaret gave Prompto the cups. 

“It’s okay,” Prompto said. He gave each person a cup and grabbed the juice. “But thank you guys.”

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else Dad?” Margaret asked. “Pizza and cake seems kinda lame.”

“I already have everything I want,” Prompto said truthfully. 

“Sure,” Noctis sat down next to him and the baby was fast asleep. Noctis gave Prompto a kiss on the forehead and headed towards the nursery. “Whatever you say.”

“Papa needs to shave,” Margaret said. “His hair is getting long too.”

“I think it looks cool,” Mason giggled. “He looks like a wizard from my video game.”

“He looks fine to me,” Prompto giggled. He opened the pizza boxes and handed a slice to each one of his kids. Sure, it was small and a quiet birthday, but Prompto did not want anything else today. His family was safe and Noctis was here with him. 

He really did not need anything else.

***

“I am going to rebuild a motorcycle engine next,” Gladio said triumphantly. Prompto was feeding the baby and trying to maneuver his iPad to still be able to talk to Gladio. “I’m glad you have a nice birthday though Prompto.”

“I still feel good,” Prompto said. “35 feels fine.”

“That’s what I said too,” Gladio grinned. “And then I turned 36 and things started to go downhill.”

Prompto noticed that the baby’s bottle was empty and he put Vicky on his right shoulder to burp her. 

“Of course,” Prompto said. “I talked to Ignis and he was talking about some research he needs to fund.

“Yeah,” Gladio yawned. “I’m trying to do something like that but I don’t know. We’ll see.”

“Yeah,” Prompto grinned. He heard two small burps from Vicky and continued to pat her back lightly. “How is Iris?”

“She’s dating some nice girl,” Gladio chuckled. “She seems alright.”

“Good,” Prompto yawned. “I feel tired.”

“Jeez Prompto,” Gladio laughed. “It’s barely 8:30.”

“Shut up,” Prompto shook his head. “I’ve been up for hours.”

“Happy Birthday then old man,” Gladio grinned. “Tell Noctis I want to go to the gym with him sometime.”

“Sure,” Prompto nodded as he yawned again.

Vicky started to sleep on Prompto’s shoulder. Noctis was getting the kids to sleep so Prompto slowly got up to make his way to the nursery. It was still not done yet because they needed to buy some drawers and add some decorations to the wall. 

There was still so much to do.

***

Prompto had barely even finished his second year of teaching when something really odd happened to him.

He was grading the last of his papers when he recieved 5 back to back calls from his husband. No voicemails were left so Prompto had to figure out exactly what the problem was. He went to the worst case scenario: unpaid bills or Regis/His Aunt were sick. 

Turns out, when Prompto did finally take Noctis’ call at 3 PM exactly, something had happened. 

“There’s a new Spider-Man,” Noctis said. “Or was it you? But you are at work, so it’s not you right?”

“Wait what?” Prompto said confusingly. He went back to his computer and began to look it up. Sure enough, there was another Spider-Man in Insomnia. This one was different though. He or she or they had a black suit and some similar red and blue markings all over the suit. Prompto was so confused but that was definitely not him.

“Nope Noct,” Prompto chuckled. “I’ve been teaching mitosis all day.”

“Oh,” Noctis said. “Do you know who it is?”

“What do you want me to do,” Prompto warned. “I’m retired remember?”

“What if it’s another clone?” Noctis asked. They both groaned on the phone.

“I hope not,” Prompto whined. “Maybe he or she or they… well maybe they also got bitten by a radioactive spider?”

“I just wanted to ask,” Noctis seemed relieved. “I was just making sure.”

“Yeah,” Prompto bit his lip and looked at the new Spider-Man worriedly. Whatever and whoever they were, Prompto felt weird watching someone move like him in the blurry cell phone videos. 

***

“Move!” Prompto yelled. They were at the Insomnia Public Library for the end of the year field trip and the building was collapsing. He had gotten most of the kids to safety, but there were a few that were still inside. So Prompto urged them all to exit a window that was still open as an exit. And then Prompto saw the new guy or girl… the new person.

It was weird. 

Prompto watched as they danced through the air and grabbed more people. It was bizarre watching the new Spider-Man camouflaged themselves as the new shocker (the fifth one) began to blast the columns to the ground. The new Spider-Man was doing great and Prompto managed to get all of his kids out but he wanted to watch how the new guy did. 

The new guy or girl or person was implementing something different, a power that Prompto did not have. The new Spider-Man shot what looked like a hot liquid towards the new shocker and they immediately screamed and bent their bodies towards the ground. Prompto felt his Spider-sense going crazy as the building collapsed around him.

“WATCH OUT!” Prompto yelled at the new Spider-Man. They turned around and tried to leap out of the way but it was too late. The a large slab of concrete hit the new Spider-Man in the head and Prompto rushed to their side to punch away the concrete hitting the ground. This gave him flashbacks to before. When he would have huge parts of a building on his back. But Prompto waited until he saw an opening and grabbed the new Spider-Man and rushed himself and the new guy or girl or person to safety.

“My head,” winced the new Spider-Man. It was a guy. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Prompto huffed. Even if he hadn’t done this in two years, he was clearly out of superhero shape. “Piece of advice kid.”

Prompto watched as the eyes went wider on the new Spider-Man’s face. “Yes Sir?”

It was then, that Prompto realized he had no idea what to say to this kid. It was admirable that someone was picking up where he left off. It was also stupid that Prompto felt a swell of pride go through him. He also wanted to tell this kid it was not worth it to be Spider-Man but Prompto did not want to tell this kid any of that stuff. Hopefully, this new kid would figure it out. 

Hopefully.

“Your Spider-sense isn’t as good as mine kid,” Prompto said with a wink. He turned around and the new Spider-Man sputtered and tried to string together a sentence but didn’t seem to be able to.

Instead Prompto just walked away and tried to get some of the dust out of his pants. 

VIII.

Noctis was scratching the back of his head and brushing his teeth. Margaret knocked at their door and Prompto eyed her carefully. He was answering some work emails before going to bed but she seemed concerned. 

“Dad,” she said urgently.

“Yes sweetie,” Prompto got out of bed and headed towards the door. Noctis eyed both of them and Prompto gave Noctis a thumbs up. 

“I can’t sleep Dad,” she shook her head slowly. 

“You have the opposite problem of Papa,” Prompto teased. 

“Dad,” she whined. “Help me sleep?”

“Sure sweetie,” Prompto swooped up and lifted her up. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“A story,” she yawned. Prompto went downstairs to the living room and patted her back. “A good one not a dumb one.”

“Oh man,” Prompto giggled. “Okay let me think.”

“How did you and Dad meet?” Margaret asked.

“I already told you,” Prompto yawned. “We went to high school together. And then we became best friends. And then I asked him to marry me. In that order.”

“Then tell me about your road trip,” Margaret yawned. She hugged Prompto closer and Prompto rubbed her back in return.

“We ran out of gas on the way to Lestallum. So we had to push the car. That was fun.”

Prompto giggled as his daughter groaned some more. 

“A better one,” she asked.

“You want to know about that time I met Spider-Man?” Prompto asked. 

Margaret looked at him carefully and shrugged. “Fine.”

“So,” Prompto said with a grin. “He saved me at this library. And he did amazing against this villain. The next time I saw him, he was helping this old lady cross the street.”

“I should have asked Papa to tell me a story,” Margaret whined.

“The third time,” Prompto ignored her. “The third time I met him, he asked me for advice. He was not sure about his Uncle. He was having problems and I was the only adult there, so he asked me for help. So I told him to do the best he could do.”

“Why did he listen to you,” Margaret’s voice seemed smaller and her yawns were more intense.

“Because I can relate,” Prompto said slowly. “I wish you guys could have met my Uncle.”

Margaret didn’t say anything and Prompto took that cue to get up. Her legs swung a bit while Prompto carried her effortlessly to her bedroom. Prompto tucked her in and kissed her good night. 

He grabbed some water from the kitchen and made his way back up the stairs and tried to stretch out his shoulders so that he could wake up a bit more.

***

“I hate these facebook groups,” Noctis frowned. “These PTA moms suck. And I hate that they all act like I am being mean.”

“What did you tell them,” Prompto asked. He put his glasses back on and looked at the laptop curiously. Noctis was writing out a paragraph response in a message to one of the PTA moms. “You should be nicer.”

“Like hell I should be,” Noctis sighed. “She said she had fundraising experience and she doesn’t. And my husband works for the damn district and she thinks she’s better because her husband is a lawyer.”

Prompto laughed and just looked at Noctis. “You are so weird.”

“Shut up,” Noctis shook his head and looked at the group once more and sighed. He shut his laptop a second later. “I still have to give you your gift.”

“Oh yeah,” Prompto tried to act coy but Noctis just frowned. “What did you get me husband?”

“A clue,” Noctis grinned slowly. “Actually, I was going to ask you to take two days off next week.”

“Why?” Prompto looked shocked. “I mean, I could but I don’t want to do lesson plans for substitutes. That’s the worst.”

“I mean,” Noctis began. “My Dad said he can come here and take care of the kids for a four day weekend. I may have booked us a rental car.”

Prompto frowned. “What?”

“I kinda wanted to do the roadtrip again,” Noctis scratched the back of his head. “I mean, I know it’s last minute. But you owe me for the summer and that stupid trip to Tenebrea.”

“Noct,” Prompto wanted to be more annoyed but the prospect of a short trip sounded fun. “Seriously?”

“You have all of those sick days,” Noctis began. “And I think some time away might be good. Plus my Dad seemed really eager to do watch the kids. Your Aunt can watch them too.”

“I don’t know Noct,” Prompto began. “I mean… I want to… work’s been kind of stressful.”

“See,” Noctis huffed. “I don’t know…”

Prompto watched Noctis and grabbed his husbands hands slowly and laced them with his own. 

“I know I’ve been tired lately,” Prompto began. That was true. The night before, Prompto came out of the shower and went to bed before Noctis got a chance to say hello to him. “I’m sorry about that.”

“That’s why,” Noctis frowned. “We have been busy. I just wanted a free couple of days.”

Prompto eyed Noctis and nodded. “Alright…”

Noctis gave him a slow kiss on the lips Prompto kissed him back. Prompto watched his husband’s eyes and they looked tired but Prompto kissed Noctis again. The hair was still damp and Prompto loved that stupidly expensive shampoo that Noctis used. It smelled good as Prompto combed his husband’s hair with his hands. It was getting longer but Prompto liked it the most like this. Long and not in a bun.

Noctis pulled away a bit. “We have two hours.”

“Hmm,” Prompto dipped lower to kiss his husband’s neck. “Two hours for what?”

“Until the baby gets hungry,” Noctis sighed. Prompto was not stupid but they had time. He continued to leave a trail of kisses on Noctis’ neck and he felt Noctis’ hands underneath his t-shirt. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s face and kissed him again.

Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate and Noctis leaned back into the bed. Prompto was pulled down too but Prompto broke off the kiss and looked at Noctis. 

“Against the wall?” Prompto grinned. He waggled his brows and tilted his head towards the wall by their door. Noctis just frowned at Prompto. Noctis did not miss a beat and quickly pulled off Prompto’s boxers. 

“We can’t,” Noctis laughed. He pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside. “That’s the wall to the nursery.”

Prompto looked at the wall that faced the street. “What about that wall?”

Noctis looked at the wall and nodded. Prompto lifted up Noctis’ hips and slipped off his briefs quickly. “Fine Prompto.”

It all felt like a habit. They had memorized how to touch each other. Prompto lifted Noctis up and Noctis sighed when his back hit the wall. Thankfully, the nightstand was close by so Prompto was ready to get the lube when they needed it. Prompto started to kiss Noctis’ shoulder and Prompto felt Noctis’ hands rubbing slowly onto his back. Maybe now Prompto could lift nine tons instead of ten now, but Noctis did not care and Prompto was still able to pin his husband up with no effort at all. 

“Wait lemme get the lube,” Prompto laughed. Noctis squeezed his legs tighter around Prompto. They had not done this in at least a week and it was obvious. “Before your beard scratches my balls.”

Noctis just laughed but stopped because Prompto was laughing too. The last thing they needed was the twins knocking on the door because they were dying of laughter.

***

“Prompto?” 

Noctis was knocking on the door and his husband had been in the bathroom for a while. They had been apartment hunting for a while but they found something that they both liked that was closer to Prompto’s job. At the moment though, Noctis was knocking on the door and waiting for Prompto to come out. It had been 30 minutes and he was still waiting for the door to open.

“Prompto?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied back but he didn’t sound too well.

“Are you sick?” Noctis asked. “You didn’t look so good at Dinner. Come to bed and get some sleep.”

There was a long pause and then...

“I think I made a mistake,” Prompto said finally. “I did terrible at work today.”

Noctis crouched down outside the door. “What happened?”

“One of the kids,” Prompto sighed. “They just cussed me out. Like I was the worst person in the world. And I just snapped and said that they were probably going to end up working at a fast food place. And then they started to cry. It was dumb and I apologized afterwards.”

“Oh,” Noctis groaned. “Well if they aren’t trying and cussing you out then maybe they should work there.”

“Ugh Noct,” Prompto groaned. “No why would I tell some kid that?”

“You did tell them,” Noctis said. “Was something else happening?”

“So I talked to the counselor,” Prompto sniffed. “And apparently her parents are divorcing.”

“Oh no.”

“I fucked up really bad Noct.”

“But Prompto.”

“I am so tired Noct.”

“Open the door.”

There was a quick click and Prompto looked really tired but Noctis was not going to tell him that now. Prompto was still in his slacks and dress shirt but his hair looked matted and all over the place.

“Hey,” Noctis sat down next to Prompto and groaned as his back did not agree with the cold of the tiled floor. Thank the Gods it was Saturday. “You said sorry though.”

“That’s not the point,” Prompto sighed. He inched closer to Noctis until their shoulders touched. “I did the worst thing a teacher could do.”

“But you said sorry,” Noctis said hopefully. “Just talk to her on Monday.”

“I guess,” Prompto finally lifted his head and looked at Noctis. “It’s not like the movies.”

“Stand and Deliver is not accurate Prompto,” Noctis laughed. “Plus he was a teacher for a while. You’ll get better over time.”

“I guess,” Prompto groaned. “I’ve never been that mad before.”

“Really?” Noctis asked. “Even when super villains were beating your ass.”

“I think the only time I got mad,” Prompto tilted his head and thought about it. “Was when you went missing.”

Noctis felt like he was probably blushing. “Yeah…”

“We should get up,” Prompto stood up and lifted up Noctis with no effort at all. “It’s ‘cause of me that your back is all fucked up more.”

“My back will always be terrible,” Noctis grinned. “You can just carry me everywhere.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Prompto finally smiled and Noctis just stared at his husband. 

His husband looked exhausted and Prompto fell asleep at 9 o’clock the entire week and Noctis hated it. But right now, it was a little after 10 and Prompto was happy and the least Noctis could do was cheer him up. 

“Your spring break is in two weeks,” Noctis said. “Then we can go to Altissa for vacation.”

“I honestly can’t wait,” Prompto was carrying Noctis towards their bedroom. “It’s going to be amazing.”

***

Noctis tricked him. 

Well not really.

Noctis was lying about the two hours. Maybe? 

At the moment, all Prompto could do was grab onto the headboard and hum each time Noctis thrusted into him. Noctis just stared back and Prompto could feel some of the sweat from Noctis’ chest hitting his own. Meanwhile, Noctis just kissed and bit every part of Prompto’s chest that he could. 

“She’s still asleep,” Noctis said suddenly. He looked right at their very expensive baby monitor and eyed Prompto with a mischievous grin. 

“Good,” Prompto sighed. He moaned when Noctis picked up his pace again. It was the only thing he could do while Noctis reached down to stroke Prompto’s dick. Noctis’ other hand was combing through Prompto’s hair that was shorter. Prompto had a dumb undercut but to be fair, the kids thought it was cool. 

Noctis had his eyes closed, and his breathing was just short and fast panting with the occasional moan. Prompto tried to move his hips a bit because while Noctis was always good when he fucked him, they weren’t at the right angle just yet. Noctis finally opened his eyes and pressed Prompto’s legs even further back and that was when Prompto saw the white flashes dance before his eyes. 

When combined with the sounds of Noctis thrusting into him, the panting that came between them and the occasional kisses that were shared, Prompto knew he couldn’t last that much longer. Prompto arched his back and pulled Noctis in closer. His fingers were digging into Noctis’ shoulders and Prompto was trying hard not to grip any tighter.

Noctis just straightened up and kept going while he murmured Prompto’s name over and over.

The heat that was building up in Prompto’s stomach was spilling and he came with a loud groan that echoed in the room. Noctis kept thrusting into Prompto, riding his husband while Prompto tried to steady himself post orgasm. Prompto tried to watch with hooded eyes and steadier breathing as Noctis came with a low groan. When he finally did stop thrusting, Prompto felt the cum spilling out and he just laughed as Noctis just looked at him curiously.

“Can we do laundry tomorrow?” Prompto asked. “We made a mess.”

“The kids can’t come in here tomorrow,” Noctis sighed. “It probably smells like sex.”

“You smell,” Prompto giggled as Noctis pinched his husband’s cheek.

“I love you Tiger,” Noctis whispered as he gave Prompto a kiss. “But you are an idiot.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto said. “This was a nice birthday gift.”

Noctis pulled out and tried to wrap one of his legs over Prompto. They watched each other as they tried to clean off all the come off their chests and find a blanket that they could use for the night. When Noctis did finally get comfortable. Prompto grinned at him hopefully.

“Prompto,” Noctis frowned a bit. “Did you… did you shave only one of your legs?”

Prompto just stared and in the next second, he looked upset. Five seconds later, Prompto burst into tears. Noctis, had no idea what to do.

“N-noct,” Prompto sputtered. “I t-tried to sh-shave yes-yesterday.” He huffed. “B-but I w-was s-so t-tired.” Prompto choked out a sob. “I’m s-sorry.”

Noctis just shushed Prompto and hugged him tightly. “Oh Prompto…”

Noctis, in all honesty, was expecting the teacher tears and they hadn’t happened for the year. In the first year Prompto started to work, he had a small meltdown at least once a month. Prompto came to Noctis when he had meltdowns about being Spider-Man too. But the teacher meltdowns were different. Only because Prompto really loved his job and was constantly tired.

“It’s okay,” Noctis patted Prompto’s back and listened to Prompto steadying his breathing.

“I’ll take care of Vicky tonight,” Prompto said after a while.

“No it’s okay,” Noctis sighed. He looked at the clock and they still had an hour. Noctis could sleep for an hour, no problem.

IX.

“I’m here to enroll my Nephew,” Cor Leonis grinned at the school secretary. Prompto watched his Aunt grin but he felt miserable. It was a new school but Prompto knew that this was not going to be a good fit either.

“Just sign these forms,” the school secretary handed his Uncle some papers and Prompto sighed. His Aunt Monica came over to sit with him. “Your nephew can start school tomorrow.”

“Excellent,” his Uncle Cor grinned. “Hear that Prompto?”  
“Yes Sir,” Prompto gulped. They weren’t the only ones in the office. There was an older gentlemen sitting with some kid that Prompto had never seen before.

“Don’t call him Sir Prompto,” his Aunt teased. “Just call him your Uncle.”

“I guess,” Prompto pushed his glasses up towards the the bridge of his nose.

“Your Nephew will like it here,” the older gentlemen piped up. “This school is the best one in the city. I’m trying to fill out paperwork for my son. He had to miss school due to health reasons.”  
Prompto eyed the boy and he still looked sickly. The boy eyed him and did not smile. He just cast his face down to the floor. Prompto felt sorry for him but tried to pay attention to his Aunt.

“We are taking care of Prompto here,” his Aunt told the man. “He’s going to be staying with us now.”

“Good,” the man eyed him and gave him a nod. “That’s kind of you.”

“We’ve been trying to get him for years,” Prompto’s Uncle sat down at a table across from the man. “He deserves a better home.”

Prompto felt himself blushing. He hoped his Uncle would not elaborate or say anything about his fucked up homelife prior to coming to Insomnia.

“We couldn’t let him stay in Gralea,” his Aunt said. “Absolutely not.”

“Good,” the gentleman said while standing up. Prompto eyed the boy again and tried to smile despite how embarrassing this conversation was. This boy would probably make fun of him because in addition to it being middle school and Prompto having a terrible Dad and glasses, he was also fat. And at his last school, that was the worst thing to be. The boy looked at him and did a polite nod. He did look sick and pale.

“We’re going to get you a new wardrobe,” his Uncle said thoughtfully. “And maybe a backpack? Do you want a new one Prompto?”

“Yes Sir,” Prompto raised his eyebrows and corrected himself. “Sorry, yes? Sure.”

“Great,” his Aunt Monica looked delighted and his Uncle dropped off the stack of paperwork for the secretary. 

“School starts at 8,” the secretary murmured. “I would try and drop him off by 7:45 to avoid traffic.”

“Great,” his Uncle Cor said. He went over to shake the other man’s hand. “Thank you for telling us about the school. It looks like we picked the right one. I’m Cor, this is my wife Monica. And our nephew is Prompto.”

“No problem,” the man said. “I’m Regis.” He paused to look over at his son. “This is my son  
Noctis. He will be saying hello to Prompto right?”

Noctis did look up shyly and nodded a bit. Prompto already knew that he would probably ignore Noctis and vice versa. 

But Prompto was absolutely okay with that.

***

“Dude I have to ask,” Noctis frowned as he changed into his PE clothes. Prompto shrugged off his shirt and tried to ignore the other boys gawking at him. It was hard because it seemed like everything was sticking to Prompto’s hands nowadays. “When did you join a gym?”

“Since never,” Prompto answered back. He was doing everything in the world not to stare at his best friend.

“Right right,” Noctis grinned. “I think it’s great.”

“Sure,” Prompto sighed and got his PE shirt on. “I just feel weird lately.”

“We are in high school,” Noctis said thoughtfully as he slammed his locker shut. “Everyone probably feels weird.”

“Sure,” Prompto repeated again before sighing. “I guess.”

Prompto thought about that stupid field trip two weeks ago and how weird and sick he felt afterwards. He blamed it on the latest flu but then he had abs? And then he figured out that his hands and feet stuck to the wall. It was weird and Prompto scoured all internet resources to figure out what the fuck was happening to him. But he didn’t have an answer. He just felt like an idiot.

A stupid superpowered idiot.

***

The funeral was beautiful and Prompto would have noticed it if he hadn’t cried the entire time. What made it worse was his father showing up to announce that he would be happy to donate money to him. Prompto’s Aunt refused the help and hurried him out of the house. It was probably the worst day of his life but Prompto had no reason to ever feel happy again. 

The only good thing was Prompto checking his phone by luck.

 **Noctis** : if you are okay let me know  
**Noctis** : everyone is being dicks at PE, you should come back  
**Noctis** : i know things are rough but if you want to talk, i’m here  
**Noctis** : i saw some dumb video on youtube and i think you’d like it  
**Noctis** : how was the funeral? I can stop by if you want me to.

Prompto decided to text Noctis and realized, rather stupidly, that the feeling in his stomach was probably not something reserved for best friends and only best friends.

 **Prompto** : i feel terrible

It took a second and Noctis texted back right away.

 **Noctis** : yeah ): im sorry for your loss

 **Prompto** : thx

Prompto had no idea what to text back. Maybe he could just sleep forever and forget about his stupid superheroing idea. But he couldn’t shake off that feeling that he owed it to his Uncle. 

Especially now that things were so fucked up.

 **Noctis** : i’ll come by tomorrow alright Tiger?

Prompto bit his lip and sent a quick text. 

**Prompto** : alright, thx Noct

Prompto sighed and finally just decided to stay in bed and keep his stupid itchy suit on. His tears and his guilt agreed with it.

X.

“We should go to Costco tomorrow,” Noctis mused. The baby was being fed and Prompto was wide awake and looked at his Husband with a grin. “Free samples and all…”

“I have to ask you something,” Prompto moved closer to Noctis and Noctis just looked at him thoroughly unimpressed. “Nothing bad.”

“No more kids,” Noctis said immediately. “Besides, I think my Dad spoils these ones too much anyways.”

“So does my Aunt,” Prompto frowned. “She wants to take them to theme parks during winter break.”

“Let her,” Noctis laughed. Vicky was done with her bottle and grinned at the two of them. Noctis handed the baby to Prompto as he patted her back. “They always are so eager until about four hours later when the twins are driving them nuts.”

“Right,” Prompto laughed. It was still late and it was Friday night and of course Prompto would cry over one unshaved leg. “So Noct…”

“What?” Noctis asked. He cleared his throat and began to snuggle up underneath the covers. 

“Do you want to marry me again?” Prompto grinned.

Noctis just laughed. “Sure, but I think the idea is to just stay married forever.”

“Crap,” Prompto laughed. “You’re right.”

“What’s your deal really?” Noctis asked. Prompto just looked back and finally heard Vicky burp.

“Well,” Prompto mulled it over. “Do you regret any of this?”

“What marrying you?” Noctis closed his eyes and grinned. “No, I mean I got to marry my crush and my best friend so I lucked out.” Noctis opened one eye and looked at Prompto. “Why do you?”

“I just worry,” Prompto sighed. Vicky was whining a bit but Prompto started to rock his body so that she stopped being so fussy.

“You shouldn’t,” Noctis yawned. “This is really all I wanted. Remember when we first met?”

“Umm,” Prompto frowned. “In high school english class…”

“No,” Noctis shook his head. “In middle school. I came back from my sick leave.”

Prompto frowned but he nodded. “Yeah…”

“You looked really sad then,” Noctis said. “You always get in your sad funks Prompto. But you always try and be happy even when you are sad.”

“Right?” Prompto frowned but kept rocking his daughter to sleep.

“It’s okay,” Noctis sighed. “I get it.” He paused. “I don’t regret anything at all. I just regret how much we spent on newborn diapers and Vicky didn’t fit in those.”

Prompto laughed. “I know!”

They both just laughed but Noctis kept eying Prompto and smiled. “You told me I’d hate you and  
I still don’t. I don’t know how I could.”

“I mean,” Prompto grinned. “You did hate that goatee.”

“Please don’t talk about that,” Noctis shook his head and laughed. “The worst thing you ever did to your face.”

“You know what’s worse,” Prompto sighed. “I didn’t shave it off before the staff pictures were taken. _That_ was awful.”

The both just laughed and Prompto sighed after a while. Vicky was asleep which meant that they had 3 or 4 hours of sleep. 

“Maybe we should get married again,” Noctis said. “At least the kids can participate.”

“That would be nice,” Prompto said dreamily. “And we can have a party.”

“And we can go on a honeymoon,” Noctis grinned. “We could bring the kids too but my Dad and your Aunt would probably love us dropping off the kids.”

“Hmm,” Prompto got up slowly and began to walk carefully towards the nursery. “Okay.”

***

“Tell me your vows,” Noctis said. They were both in bed and their appointment at the courthouse was in a few hours. So they had time. Prompto researched and looked them up and wrote them himself. So he had them memorized and he _knew_ them very well.

“No,” Prompto whined. “It’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Tell me,” Noctis grinned. “That way I’ll know if mine are good enough.”

“Ugh,” Prompto rolled his eyes but he knew that he had lost by the way Noctis was looking at him. 

“Come on,” Noctis lifted himself up and got his phone. “I have mine here.” He looked at  
Prompto. “I’ll tell you mine.”

Prompto frowned and nodded. “Okay, you go first.”

Noctis unlocked his phone and began to read off from his phone. “I promise to encourage your compassion. Because that’s what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you but working with you as a part of the whole.” Noctis paused and bit his lip before continuing. “Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust. For one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things.”

Prompto was in tears but nodded. “That was good.”

“I know right,” Noctis wiped his tears. “My Dad helped me.”

“Alright,” Prompto took a deep breath and he tried to steady his breathing. “Sorry…”

“Deep breath,” Noctis grinned.

Prompto took a deep breath. “I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband and acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make your love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health and in failure and triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and be at your side through whatever our lives may bring.You are my person, my best friend and you are the world to me.”

“Nice,” Noctis wiped away his own tears and Prompto did the same. “I love them.”

“Good,” Prompto giggled. “I wasn’t sure.”

“It’s good,” Noctis grinned. “I like it.”

“No second thoughts?” Prompto asked. He had to be sure.

“No,” Noctis nodded. “I want to do this with you.”

***

“She’s asleep,” Prompto said. He tiptoed back into bed. Pointedly avoiding one of the wooden boards that always made a ton of noise. Once that hurdle was passed, he went straight to bed.

“Good,” Noctis yawned. “Let’s sleep.”  
“Hey Noct,” Prompto moved closer to Noctis and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. Noctis moved back and tried to get more comfortable. “Besides Costco, anything else you wanted to do.”

“Well,” Noctis yawned. “We could have more sex. You owe me for this week.”

Prompto laughed. “I said I was sorry.”

“Saturday is for sleeping and having sex,” Noctis hummed.

“Alright then,” Prompto grinned.

“Good night Tiger,” Noctis let out the first of the first few snores that Prompto loved.

It was weird to think that Noctis would have regrets. But Prompto was happy and even if his job was stressful, it beat having to be bloody and injured every night. Having his kids around and Noctis was perfect and he did not need anything else. Prompto didn’t need to go to another world or change himself that much. Sure, things could have been easier and the world could have been kinder to him but maybe that was the point. The things he did endure were still there. It hurt Prompto that his Uncle couldn’t see him marry the love of his life or play with his kids but Noctis was there and was always going to be there for him. Noctis just “got” him in a way that he would never understand completely. And maybe today would be the end of this new part of their lives. As husbands and dads, maybe tomorrow would be something else. 

But for now, this is the story of how Prompto Argentum was Spider-Man but found another way to save people that needed to be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my google docs for a while and I really wanted to right the wrong of One More Day because MJ and Peter deserved to be happy and normal as much as they could. I wanted to write Noctis and Prompto as these comfortable and settled older dudes and demonstrate how they came to be these comfortable Dads being Dads. And I also wanted to demonstrate how much Prompto's whole thing is helping other people and making sure they are okay. His self-care is awful though and that's where Noctis is there to remind him of his humanity which is what most great Superhero love interests do. So hopefully that was achieved!
> 
> Dedicated to @Loonytwin for inspiring this universe. Thanks a bunch :D
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoyed this and if you want to be a teacher, well good luck! 
> 
> Catch me on twitter on @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche.


End file.
